


La pire tromperie

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [27]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Drabble, F/F, accidental creepyness, in love with an alter ego, oopsie, relationship fumble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Risty a été créée sur mesure pour Rogue... ça a marché un peu trop bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La pire tromperie

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La pire tromperie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men: Evolution  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Rogue/"Risty"  
>  **Genre :** accidentellement glauque  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes :** fandom = _X-Men_ pour 31_jours" > (16 juillet ’11) ;  
> « poudre aux yeux / mensonge / indigne » pour mf_100_mots"> (réouverture de tous les défis ; été ‘11)  
>  **Prompt :** Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu'à _Self Possessed_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Risty a été créée sur mesure pour Rogue : quasiment un clone, légèrement plus flatteur, pour qu’elles se choisissent mutuellement et pas seulement par hasard parce que les autres les auraient mises toutes deux à l’écart. Des goûts similaires, un physique proche facilitant l’échange de fringues et de trucs pour le maquillage…

Ça a marché un peu trop bien. Souvent Rogue s’est demandé si cette plus-que-meilleure amie ne lui cachait pas des sentiments réels plus profonds et s’en est sentie terriblement flattée.

Quand la supercherie a éclatée, horrifiée de son étendue, elle était allée bien trop loin pour jamais pouvoir pardonner cette trahison.


End file.
